Morocco
'Basics' Morocco has three network operators: * Maroc Telecom (a.k.a Itissalat Al-Maghrib, IAM), * Méditel * Inwi 2G is on 900 MHz only, 3G on 2100 MHz in plain UMTS standard (up to 14.4 Mbps). 4G/LTE has started in 2015 on all providers in some cities. Licenses on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz were given out. 4G is open to prepaid, where available. Maroc Telecom is market leader with the best coverage in the country, followed by Méditel and Inwi, which is still sufficient when you stick to the cities. The SIM cards can be purchased in the agencies of the network operators and their sales outlets. Be prepared to show your passport. VoIP blocked At the beginning of 2016 all three mobile providers started to block VoIP calls by OTT software/apps like Skype, Whatsapp, Viber by a coordinated move. The regulator approved this step to secure their profits. This triggered a public outcry and protest by bloggers and websites. In March 2016 all landline ADSL providers were forced to close their ports to VoIP providers too. Later this was made official by a degree published in June 2016. The decree, which says VoIP services go against competition, follows the block at the beginning of the year instigated by telecom regulator ANRT. This makes foreign calls from Morocco very expensive. Therefore, as an exception to this WIKI, we list the cheapest IDD voice call options for every provider as a special service. 'Maroc Telecom' (IAM = Itissalat Al-Maghrib) Though being the biggest mobile provider, mostly owned by UAE-based Etisalat, with the best coverage (map), the internet is full of conflicting reports about this operator. Especially the purchase of the SIM card and the data packs proved to be complicated and needed special assistance which was then double-charged. So if you choose Maroc Telecom, be sure to have an expert on stand-by who can give you a helping hand with the configurations and don't leave town before data is active. First time visitors may prefer their competitors who are easier to navigate. The initial activation usually takes about 30 minutes. 'Start up' SIM cards called "Jawal 3G" are available for around 30 DH with a small credit (of 10 DH) in their agencies (store locator) and a lot of other sales outles. Reload codes are available all over the country and come with a bonus. The SIM card will be terminated 12 months after the last top-up. All recharges are quadrupled (4x) in face value for calls and texts. Note that contrary to its competitors , IAM does not provide online Top-up for Data Packs and also doesn't allow to convert your balance into a Data pack ; you can find how to activate packs using Reload Codes in this link 'Data feature pack' Their data packs are called "Pass Jawal Internet": To subscribe you have to call 888 and follow the instructions (in French or Arab). Or enter your recharge code followed by *3 to activate the pack. It may take up to 24 hours, until your request has been processed. Doing it for the first time, get some local help with it. IDD call option The cheapest option is to do a special recharge called 'Pass Jawal International" for calls to some European countries, the US and Canada. * 20 DH: 20 IDD mins for 1 week * 50 DH: 60 IDD mins for 2 weeks * 100 DH: 120 IDD mins for 1 month * 200 DH: 240 IDD mins for 2 months For this special IDD account, type in your corresponding top-up voucher code to be added by *4 at the end. 'Technical settings' APN: wap.iamgprs.ma 'Méditel' Méditel is the second provider in the country and mostly owned by French Telecom (Orange). Coverage is not as good as Maroc Telecom but still reasonable. 3G is available in most towns, 4G/LTE has been started in 2015 in about 8 towns so far: 4G map. 'Voice and data plan' Méditel offers a prepaid sim card called Méditel Jahiz for 20 DH as PLUS, MIX or data-only. Their SIM cards stays alive for 1 year after the last top-up. Avoid the MIX line, which is a "smart tariff" including domestic voice, text and a bad internet rate. Top-ups can be made at their shop, with vouchers or online by credit card. shop locator (in French) With the Méditel Jahiz PLUS product line internet must be added as a pack: *200 MB, 1 day, 5 DH *1 GB, 1 week, 25 DH *4 GB, 1 month, 50 DH To activate you must top up a reload code of the respective amount by typing 555 and the code followed by *3. Credit check is by typing. #554#. Data-only plan Their data-only SIM is called Pass Internet and is sold for 10 DH. You can add four different data packages to it: Time Price Volume 1 day 10 DH 800 MB 7 days 30 DH 3 GB 30 days 100 DH 12 GB 2am - 8am 5 DH 1 GB These add-ons will be throttled in speed after having used 500 MB per day. The Internet SIM is managed online in your account. IDD call option The cheapest option is to do a special recharge called 'Recharge Al Kharij" for calls to most European countries, the US and Saudi Arabia. * 5 DH: 5 IDD mins for 1 day * 25 DH: 30 IDD mins for 1 week * 50 DH: 60 IDD mins for 1 month For this special IDD account, type in your corresponding top-up voucher to be added by *4 at the end. 'Technical settings' *APN: internet1.meditel.ma *Username: MEDINET *Password: MEDINET 'inwi' (by Wana Corporate S.A.) Inwi is the smallest provider in Morocco but still reasonable if you stick to the towns mainly. Make a network scan, if you want to use it at a particular place. 3G coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in 2015 in 26 cities. 'Voice and data plan' They sell 2 different voice plans with data in their stores and outlets (locator): Tic Tac and Zen. Zen is a "smart tariff" including domestic voice and text and a low internet rate. Tic Tac is the name of their base plan and sold for 20 DH with the same credit preloaded. Reload vouchers are available everywhere for 10, 20, 30, 50, 100 DH. Recharges are valid 2 days to 6 months depending on volume. This can be extended by a top up of 50 DH for another 6 months. To top up type *120*20*# and . As data add-on you have to buy a "internet sur mobile" pass: To activate enter your top up code in the respective amount followed by *3. 'Data-only plan' inwi sells their data plans with or without modems: They are called Internet 4G sans abonnement: *4G SIM only Internet 4G with 2 GB of data valid for 2 months: 50 DH *4G modem (Alcatel L850) + 20 GB of data valid for 2 months: 399 DH *4G MIFI (Alcatel Link 4G+ | Y858) + 20 GB of data valid for 2 months: 939 DH They have in total 8 recharge packs for the data-only plan: All the packs (initial or recharge) have a daily high speed data allowance of 400 MB. Beyond speed is throttled to 128 kbps. IDD call option The cheapest option is to do a special recharge called 'Recharge International" for calls to most European countries, the US, Canada and some Asian countries. * 20 DH: 20 IDD mins for 1 week * 50 DH: 60 IDD mins for 1 month * 100 DH: 120 IDD mins for 1 month For this special IDD account, type in your corresponding top-up voucher to be added by *4 at the end. 'Technical settings' *username: WANA *password: WANA *APN: www.wana.ma